Revenge Never Rights a Wrong
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: In the dark of night two teenagers meet on a street corner. Both are DigiDestined, but only one has a Digimon. With an evil spirit nearby, can they learn to forgive?


Revenge Never Rights a Wrong  
  
by WSJ  
  
When two teenagers meet on a street corner late at night, they must overcome personal hurts and scars and learn to forgive the other. But it won't be easy, and with a deadly spirit on the prowl, they are both in danger.  
  
I don't own Digimon, but I do own Pandora.  
  
~@~  
  
They always say that reality is stranger then fiction, and I'm here to tell you it's true. No story or horror novel I could have written compares to the real thing. Who would have guessed I'd be walking back from my teen writers' seminar in the rain and that I'd meet my worst enemy under a street lamp?  
  
It was a dark and stormy night... Bad cliche, good discription. That's about how it was outside. I was wrapping up my talk on surprise twists in a plot when the storm knocked the lights out. A couple people who worked at the convetion center I was at found flashlights for us, but I ended my talk anyway, saying we'd meet back there the next day to finish up.  
  
I was just there as a guest speaker for about three weeks, and only being the second day I was there I still didn't know my way around downtown Tokyo yet. So I began walking through the wind and rain at about ten o'clock at night in the general direction of my hotel, hoping that some taxi driver (or whatever equivilent they have in Japan) would take pity on me and pick me up.  
  
I pulled my trench coat tighter around me and shuffled towards a nearby street light when I became aware of someone else heading for the same place from the opposite direction. I nodded my head slightly in friendly greeting as we both stepped into the light at about the same time, and I froze dead in my tracks.  
  
Starring back at me in wide-eyed horror was a ghost from my past.  
  
Not a literal walking-through-walls disappear-in-the-light dead spirit ghost, but someone I'd kicked out of my life a long time ago and I'd *thought* I'd locked the door behind him. But fate is funny that way, it can get a hold of all sorts of lock picks.  
  
"You! How dare you!" I'd snarled at him. "How can you show your face around me again after what you did to me, to my partner!"  
  
"Yeah, I really knew you were going to be at this street corner under this light and I showed up just to annoy you Pandora." he said sarcasticly, rolling his eyes in my general direction. "Look, I've tried telling you this before! I was a different person then, I didn't know what I was doing!"  
  
"Sure, like I believe that! Admit it, you're just trying to cover up the fact that you're a murderer. Little Emporer, I swore I'd get my revenge on you someday, and I still mean to!" I barked at him, fighting to regain some of the sanity that had been shredded since the loss of my best friend.  
  
He jerked back involentarily at the accusations I'd thrown at him, and at the use of his formor title. Yeah, I knew he wasn't the same as before, but that didn't dull the pain any more now did it?  
  
"Ken? Doesn't she know that you're not the Emperor any more?"  
  
I froze at the voice. Low and scratchy, it could only be one creature... I swung around, letting my coat flow out like some evil sorceress's cape. There on the ground, standing in a puddle, partially hidden by Ken Itchijouji's navy blue trench coat, was a Digimon. A little green worm. Wormmon.  
  
"Wormmon! How could you Kaiser! Don't you think I deserve to get my partner back a lot more then you deserve to get yours?" I yelled at the indigo haired genius, the rain streaming through my long blond bangs and mixing with my tears.  
  
He just stood there, and he took it. Even when I had the Digimon's antenni standing on end in fury, he didn't even raise an eyebrow. He just took it. Slowly he reached into an inside pocket of his coat. Almost unconciously I did the same. He raised his eyes from where they had been locked onto the water logged concreite until they met mine.  
  
Indigo eyes met sea green.  
  
Pain and regret met anger and sadness.  
  
Dark D3 reacted to Dark D3.  
  
And we were both forced to remember.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Pandora, let him fight with me! He is the strongest of all and can easily wipe out those sniveling brats who dare to call themselves DigiDestined!"  
  
"No! If you can't make that pitiful little worm of yours fight, what makes you think I'll let you use my only friend?"  
  
"Pandora, that's an order, not a request!"  
  
"No!"  
  
*sounds of a whip are heard*  
  
"Well then Pandora, I suppose I'll take him by force."  
  
"You... can't... no..."  
  
"To bad."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"He was destroyed. Murderer! You destroyed my best friend!" I yelled.  
  
"I did no such thing. I took him by force yes, but for what it's worth, I truelly did believe he could win." Ken said quietly, never taking his eyes off mine. I felt old feelings beginning to return. Sure, we had only been kids then, and that had been a long time ago, but still...  
  
My eyes suddenly shifted as something moved over his shoulder. I gasped and the surprise on my face must have given it away, as Wormmon and Ken whirled around too.  
  
"It's... You!" Wormmon said, more to Ken then to me. And it was. Standing just outside the ring of light was the Digimon Emporer, smirking at us with that triumphant glower you just loved to hate. It made him look like he knew your weaknesses and strengths inside-out.  
  
"A... Ghost?" Ken asked.  
  
"No." I whispered, my eyes going cold and hard with fury. "A Shadow. A Shadow of what you once were, and of all that I hate. Well this time I will have my revenge, and nothing and no one can or will stop me."  
  
I reached under my long coat, dropping my D3 back into its pocket and drawing my knife from its sheath in one swift movement. "Let's go Emporer." I challenged as Ken and Wormmon hastily backed away, understanding that this was my fight.  
  
Ken for one looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Not only from the shock of seeing his former self, but of realizing that the whole time we were standing there I could have cut him down, yet I hadn't. Feelings again, I'd thought I'd gotten rid of those pesky things long ago.  
  
I dropped into a defencive crouch, the five-inch-long blade in my hand glimmering in the rain as my opponant drew his weapon of choice, his whip of course. I let him have the first move and he lashed out toward the hand that held the knife. I lept out of the way, at the same time springing toward him. He managed to bring his fist around and I went flying into the building behind us, hearing something crack and knowing it not to be the building.  
  
In a second he was on top of me, wrapping his whip around my neck and pulling it tighter. He laughed cruelly and glanced over his shoulder at Ken and Wormmon, who were looking on helplessly. Ken's innocent indigo eyes met mine for an instant, and he made a small motion with his chin over to my left.  
  
As darkness closed in I turned my head slightly and saw something glimmer on the wet pavement beside me. A glimmer of hope. With the last of my strength I caught up my knife and drove it deep into the Emporer's heart, grinning as he looked at me in shock and horror before slowly fading away. The whip faded as well and I gulped in air before standing up slowly and sliding my knife back into it's sheath, noting with disdain as I did that there was no blood on it, dispite being deep in the chest of my archenemy not a moment before.  
  
Ken started over to me but I turned my back on him as I began to walk away. "So," he said after a moment. "You've gotten your revenge, and have destroyed the Emporer."  
  
"Yes." I said, getting farther from him with each step. "But that won't bring my partner back."  
  
"No." Ken agreed saddly. "It won't."  
  
I was almost out of earshot when I heard Wormmon's remark, directed at Ken. "Aren't you going to tell her about Primary Village?"  
  
"Not yet." he answered. "First she needs to learn how to love, and how to trust again."  
  
I smiled slightly as I disappeared into the mist. I knew all about Primary Village, but Ken was right. If I didn't learn how to love and trust, I would never see my beloved Kimeramon again.  
  
I think I've already got the love part partially down Ken-chan. I thought. But do you still love me?  
  
In the dark, two D3s began to react to each other, their owners never noticing as two digitalized hearts, each beating for the other, appeared on the screens.  
  
~@~  
  
I seriously have no clue where this came from. It's quite different from my usual Kenleis ne? I just thought about what would've happened if Ken hadn't made Kimeramon, but had 'stolen' him from another DigiDestined, since I love Kimeramon and always thought he deserved his own DD.  
  
If you're wondering, this taked place maybe five years after 02, when Pandora and Ken are about 17. *shrugs* The last part, about the hearts, was written when I was purely under intoxication from too many snickerdoodles and too much tea, so don't blame me if it's a little sappy. ^_^;; Tell me what you think!!!! I have a good idea for a sequel for this, but I want to see what y'all think first. 


End file.
